1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head capable of ejecting liquid droplets from a plurality of nozzles and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet recording head unit having an ink jet recording head, an ink jet recording head unit having a plurality of ink jet recording heads capable of ejecting ink droplets, which is supplied from an ink cartridge filled with ink or the like, from an nozzle opening, a head case that is bonded to a side opposite to an ink ejecting face of the ink jet recording head, and a cartridge case that holds a plurality of recording head main bodies and head cases is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No.JP-A-2001-162811.
In addition, recently, in order to miniaturize the ink jet recording head unit, ink jet recording head units having different lengths of converging flow path sections that connect ink supply needles inserted into ink supplying means and ink introduction openings disposed on a bonding member of a head main body, for example, have been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Nos.JP-A-2002-52715 and JP-A-2003-11383.
However, in the above-described ink jet recording head unit, since the lengths of the converging flow paths are different from one another, heat is exchanged between ink and a converging flow path when the ink flows through the converging flow path. Accordingly, the temperature of the ink changes depending on the length of the converging flow path. As a result, non-uniformity of viscosities of ink ejected from the nozzle openings occurs, and thereby there is a problem that ejection characteristics of the ink ejected from the nozzle openings become different from one another.